Rory Gilmore
Rory Gilmore is one of the two main protagonists on WB drama Gilmore Girls. She is portrayed by Alexis Bledel. The character will return for the Netflix four-episode revival. Character Rory is the daughter of Lorelai Gilmore and Christopher Hayden and the older half-sister to Gigi. She is the only granddaughter of Richard and Emily Gilmore. She is considered to be a specially gifted child and the gem of the Gilmore family. At the start of the series, she is a sophomore in high school, and when the series concludes, she is a recent college graduate. Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore is the only daughter of Lorelai Gilmore and the first born daughter of Christopher Hayden (notably her mother was 16 years old when she became pregnant). She was born on October 8th, 1984 at 4:03 a.m. Rory shares her mother's taste for many of the same things, such as junk food, coffee, movies, and music. However, as stated by her father Christopher, both he and Rory have similar left ear lobesChristopher Returns. Though born in Hartford, Connecticut, Lorelai raised Rory in Stars Hollow where her mother originally worked as a maid at the Independence Inn. Rory had limited contact with her grandparents, Richard and Emily Gilmore, when she was growing up, usually only seeing them during the holidays. It wasn't until she began school at Chilton that her grandparents became a regular presence in her life. Her father was rarely around during her childhood years. It is stated that Lorelai had wanted Rory to attend Harvard since she was three years old. Education Stars Hollow High School Rory spent her first year of high school attending Stars Hollow High School. She was accepted to Chilton that would help her get excepted into Harvard and shortly after she began her sophomore year, leaving her best friend Lane Kim behind. During her last days at Stars Hollow High School, Rory met her first boyfriend, Dean Forester. Chilton Rory attended the prestigious Chilton Prep for her sophomore, junior, and senior years of high school. To pay tuition, Lorelai asked her estranged parents for help. They agreed to pay on one condition: Lorelai and Rory must attend a weekly "Friday night dinner" at 7:00 pm. Rory had a rocky start at Chilton, receiving her first D on a paper in Max Medina's class. Mr. Medina, Rory's English professor, took a special interest in Rory. He also took a romantic interest in her mother, Lorelai, and the two dated and eventually got engaged in the first two seasons. After receiving the D, Rory spent hours studying for a Shakespeare exam for which she was late, due to the fact that a deer hit her car, and was not allowed to take the exam (The Deer Hunters). Mr. Medina later reached out and told her he had extra credit options that could help her catch up. After this incident, Rory began to blossom at Chilton, and she showed her potential to be a great and gifted student. She finished her first year in the top 3% of her class Notably, Rory's rocky beginning at Chilton was shadowed by a group of three girls with Paris Geller at the head of the trio. Paris and Rory continously clashed throughout their academic career at Chilton as both were impeccible students with the goal of attending Harvard. Through some sort of twisted fate, the two tended to be paired in group projects. Rory had a hot-and-cold friendship with Paris, and when they graduated, they both agreed there were times they really hated each other before hugging and saying goodbye. Notable classmates of Rory's at Chilton were Madeline, Louise, and Tristan (who had a crush on Rory until he was forced to attend military school). Rory had two boyfriends while she attends Chilton: Dean and Jess, but she is single when she graduates. Rory is accepted to Harvard, Princeton, and Yale. Despite going through her whole life with Harvard as her dream school, Rory decides to attend Yale University where her grandfather was an alumnus. Her mother was initially against Yale, but after seeing Rory's interest in it, she warms to it and encourages Rory to attend. Rory is named ValedictorianHere Comes the Son and during her graduation ceremony, she delivers a tear-jerking speech that commemorates her grandparents and especially her mother's influence on her life. Her grandparents gift her a Toyota Prius for graduation, and Lorelai loves the idea of her daughter having a car because it will allow her to visit more often. Before departing the campus, Lorelai has Rory take a step back in the corridors, and let's her muse that the place isn't so scary anymore. Yale When Rory was denied financial aid for Yale, she decided to approach her grandparents without her mother's knowledge so she could ask them to pay for school in the form of a loan. Her grandfather agrees to pay for Yale as long as she waits five years following her graduate with no interest. Rory accepts the condition, and she also reinstates their weekly Friday night dinners (which had ended when Lorelai suddenly paid back the money she owed her parents for Chilton). After returning from a summer trip backpacking in Europe in Season 4, Rory realizes she wrote the orientation date down wrong. Instead of a week until orientation, she has to be at school in two days which means she and her mother have to scramble to prepare. With help from her mother and Luke, Rory moves into her dorm suite where she is quickly shocked to find Paris Geller as one of her suite-mates. During her first year at Yale as a Journalism major, Rory gets back into a relationship with Dean, but she also creates new friendships, notably one with Marty (who secretly has feelings for Rory throughout their friendship). Through Marty, Rory meets her future boyfriend Logan Huntzberger. Rory doesn't like Logan at first because of his seemingly privileged white male attitude and because of the way he treats Marty like a servant (as Marty had previously bartended for his parties). However, in 5.07, Logan takes Rory to a memorable Life and Death Brigade event (which he is allowing her to cover for the Yale Daily News). This event bridges the tension between the two, and they become friends. Some time later, Dean breaks up with Rory after she arrives to meet him late and tipsy with Logan and his buddies behind her. Logan comforts her. Rory begins to date Logan non-exclusively, but when she gets jealous of him being with other girls, Logan realizes he cares too much about her to lose her. He agrees to be exclusive with her which is a first for him. Rory attends a dinner with him at his parents' house, and despite his family's loud disapproval of her, they continue their relationship. Mitchum Huntzberger, Logan's father, apologizes for his family's behavior, and he offers her an internship at a local paper of which he owns. She accepts. Rory believes she is doing remarkably well at the internship, and believes she will be offered a job for the summer. However, as her internship comes to a close, Mitchum reviews her performance and tells her he thinks she "don't got it" as a journalist because she never spoke up with her opinions. Rory is devastated, and later convinces Logan to steal a yacht with her because she needs to "take to the sea." Rory is arrested for the crime, and after some thought, she decides to take time off from school which causes a rift between her and her mother who believes the decision is a mistake. During her time off in Season 6, Rory moves in with her grandparents because her mother tells her moving back home isn't an option. Lorelai believed her parents would help her convince Rory to continue school, but they went behind her back and allowed Rory to move in with them. They secure her a job at the D.A.R. (Daughters of the American Revolution) where her grandmother is president. Rory seems to have no intention of returning to school as she works through the Fall semester and parties with Logan and his friends. She doesn't talk with her mother willingly. In 6.07, she turns 21, and mourns the idea of not spending the much-anticipated birthday with Lorelai (as they had planned a trip to Atlantic City). Her grandmother throws her a birthday party, and she invites Lorelai and Luke (Lorelai's now-boyfriend). They have an awkward encounter, and Lorelai and Luke depart when they feel their dues have been done. When Jess, Rory's ex-boyfriend, surprises her with a novel he penned, they go to a disastrous dinner the following night. Jess confronts her about her current life, and states that her dropping out of Yale is entirely unlike her. His speech inspires Rory to get her life back on track, and she returns to Yale in the spring. She also reconciles with her mother. As Rory's time at Yale dwindles, she is hoping to receive an internship at the New York Times, her dream job. When a rejection letter arrives in the mail, she is shocked. Lorelai later states that "Rory is used to getting what Rory wants." The rejection letter sets her spirits back some as she was anticipating moving to New York following graduation, and she even attempts to go after a job she had turned down. Eventually, Rory comes to accept that she doesn't know exactly where she is going following graduation. At her graduation party, however, Logan proposes. Rory is still mulling over the proposal when she goes through the graduation ceremony with her mother, father, and grandparents in attendance. She finds Logan after the ceremony is over. After some serious thought, she turns his proposal down because she has come to like the idea of everything being wide open. Her time at Yale and their relationship are now over. Rory and Lorelai plan a rollercoaster filled trip for the summer, but Rory suddenly arrives at the Friday night dinner later that week to announce that she has been offered a job. She is going to be leaving for Iowa in two days to be a reporter on Obama's campaign. Rory departs Stars Hollow to begin her life as a journalist after a tearful and heartfelt goodbye from her family and friends in the little town. Romances [[Dean Forester|'Dean Forester']] :Main article: Rory and Dean Rory and Dean meet as Rory's leaving Stars Hollow High, prompting her to question her future at ChiltonPilot. Their encounter is a classic meet-cute and Rory the fast-talker becomes Rory the clam as she feels clasically teen awkward in her first conversation with Dean – for a while anyway. Their romance is sweet, starting slowlyRory's Birthday Parties and evolving into a first love for RoryRory's Dance, which is proven when she has trouble accepting how strong her feelings for Dean areStar-Crossed Lovers and Other Strangers. Dean is very kind and thoughtful towards Rory, even building her a car. He made her a bracelet for her birthday, an object that she treasures for 2 years. At first, Lorelai didn't like him, but she eventually sees that he is a sweet kid who cares a lot about Rory. Lorelai even teases that Dean is infatuated with Rory because he calls her so much. They seem to grow apart quite a bit after Jess moves to townThere's the Rub and Rory finds herself falling for him, though unable to accept it at firstLorelai's Graduation Day. Dean becomes possessive and jealous because he sees that Rory is slowly slipping away from him. He and Jess had many encounters that only made Dean feel more insecure about the safety of his relationship about Rory. Rory tried to make Dean feel as though she didn't like Jess, but he eventually saw that she was lying. Dean breaks up with Rory feeling it's obvious that she doesn't love him, but Jess. After a while the two become friendly, Dean at first wanting Rory back, but eventually starting a new relationship with Lindsay, and marrying her. Rory eventually loses her virginity to Dean, while he was still married to Lindsay, although he stated that they were unhappy. They start up again after Dean and Lindsay divorce (she found a note Rory had written to dean about the affair) but he eventually realized they were in different worlds now. [[Jess Mariano|'Jess Mariano']] :Main article: Rory and Jess Jess's mother, Liz, sent Jess away to Stars Hollow, Connecticut to live with her brother, Luke Danes, because she couldn't handle him and thought Luke could. But Jess's arrival in Stars Hollow wasn't well received by the town at large. Luke has an even bigger problem controlling Jess's personal life while he's in Stars Hollow. Despite his actions, Jess's knowledge of books and pop culture eventually appeal to Rory Gilmore. They become friends despite others' disapproval, and Jess pursues Rory, despite her relationship with Dean. Jess leaves town for a while following a car accident which leaves Rory injured. Rory skips school to visit him in New York, where they officially say goodbye. Jess returns to Stars Hollow in the finale of season 2 to tell Rory that he has moved back to Stars Hollow and the two share a kiss, even though Rory is still dating her boyfriend, Dean. Jess and Rory officially start dating after the local dance marathon when Dean tells Rory he knows she is interested in Jess and breaks up with her. Their relationship runs into trouble because of both Jess's and Rory's constant insecurities and difficulties communicating. Rory later confesses to her friend Lane Kim that, while she was initially attracted to Jess due to their similar interests, she was ultimately too used to Dean's affection and reliability, expecting Jess to treat her the same, only to realize that he never would. Rory has several occurrences in which she is disappointed in the way Jess treats her and Lorelai. When Luke finds out that Jess would not be allowed to graduate from Stars Hollow High because he had cut too many classes, he tells Jess that he must repeat his senior year or leave. Unwilling to accept Luke's stipulations, Jess goes to California to live with his father. In the finale of season 3 Jess continues to call Rory from an unknown phone number and does not say anything, Rory finally says to him that she had loved him but she just had to let it go. Unfortuanetly, Rory was robbed of her prom because Jess wasn't able to get tickets due to his inability to graduate. Rory and Lorelai travel to Europe the day after his call. Jess briefly returns to Stars Hollow in season four to steal back his car from Luke after his mom tells him Luke stole it from him nearly a year earlier. Jess also sees Rory several times, though every encounter ends with him giving her the cold shoulder. Jess leaves after telling her that he loves her. A few months later, Jess returns to Stars Hollow for his mother Liz's wedding. After the wedding, Jess visits Rory at Yale and asks her to run away with him. She declines. Two years later, a much more mature Jess returns to deliver a copy of the book he has written to Rory, explaining his new life working at an independent publishing company, and explaining that he could not have achieved any of his recent success had she not believed in him when they were teenagers. At the time, Rory had dropped out of Yale and moved into her grandparents' house. They decide to get something to eat, but are interrupted by an agitated Logan, who invites himself along. During the reunion, Logan treats Jess ironically in the same way Jess's has teased Dean in the past; he is condescending and arrogant. Jess walks out amid an argument with Logan. Although Rory goes after him, Jess refuses to stay. He is shocked that Rory is dating someone like Logan, and more importantly that she has dropped out of school with no plans for the future, and repeatedly demands to know what's going on, telling her "this isn't you, Rory, you know it isn't." His criticism and refusal to accept excuses make Rory take a serious look at her life and are instrumental in her return to Yale. He then says this is a bad time for them to meet up, so he'll see her another time. Jess appeared for the final time in the Season 6 episode "The Real Paul Anka", where he, Luke and Rory meet again at the new book store/art gallery/publishing house in Philadelphia where Jess works. Rory and Jess exchange a kiss, but Rory tells Jess that she is still in love with Logan and only did it because she found out Logan had been with someone else while they were broken up. Jess is hurt at being used, but says that she can tell Logan something happened. After that he is never mentioned again. [[Logan Huntzberger|'Logan Huntzberger']] :Main article: Rory and Logan Rory meets Logan through Marty, when Logan and his posse bump into and degrade Marty, which Rory naturally takes offense to. In spite of herself, Rory's impressed with Logan's quick wit and knowledge and is drawn to him, their interactions consisting of banter and flirtation. Logan is in Yale's most secretive club, the Life and Death Brigade. Rory discovers this as she researches for Yale's newspaper, as his grandfather and father were also in the LDB. After a lot of nagging, Logan agrees to bring Rory along to one of their events, as long as she agrees to his conditions (Rory can't reveal names, know to location, etc). Logan leaves Rory a note stating that she must wait outside her dorm room blindfolded. He then takes her into a car along with other members of the LDB. Once they arrive at a secluded location in the woods, Rory is amazed by the elaborate tents, food, and drinks that are set up. Few people talk to Rory because she is "messing with the integrity of the event" by speaking with the letter E and is not wearing similar clothing. However, she is able to get the necessary information for her article from her surroundings and from Logan. The next day, Logan prepares an outfit for her so she can participate and get more information. Rory takes notes on many of the activities, such as shooting paintballs at other members as they fly trampolines. From her previous research she wonders what the "big stunt" will be, as they always have a stunt for every meeting. Logan tells her that the stunt involves jumping from a 7 story platform with only an umbrella and a tether. Rory asks who else is doing it, and Logan invites her to do it with him. At first, Rory panics and declines, but Logan convinces her by saying, "people can live 100 years without living a minute, you come up here with me its one less minute you haven't lived." Rory then accepts and climbs up with Logan. Once they reach the top, Logan asks if she's ready and she famously says, "You jump, I jump Jack" (reference from Titanic). Logan then clutches her hand and they jump together. They land safely and continue to hold hands as they exclaim about how great the experience was. Once Rory returns to her dorm room, she finds a camera that has pictures of the event, a few with Logan and her jumping from the platform together. Rory finds herself confused when she found that Logan didn't ask her out. At her grandparents' vow renewal, she dances with him and asks why he hasn't asked her out. He then replies that he wanted to, but he isn't a "girlfriend kind of guy" and didn't want to hurt her. Rory says that she doesn't need a boyfriend, and she's interested in the possibility of a fling. Surprised, Logan is unsure if she's serious and asks if she's sure. They then sneak into an empty room and start to make out. Of course, Lorelai, Christopher, and Luke catch them, halting them from going further. Rory and Logan soon begin a fling but, finding she wants more, Rory ends it only to have Logan accept the idea of starting a relationship. Logan really likes Rory and is willing to start his first real relationship. Their relationship becomes incredibly serious quickly, once Logan's family disapproves. Logan's family believes that they could never work out, which angers Logan and causes him to storm out with Rory. Emily & Richard are thrilled by their relationship, as they are friends with his family, and Lorelai worries. Logan was Rory's most serious and longest relationship. They eventually moved into Logan's apartment together. Logan and Rory spend a romantic trip together in Martha's Vineyard along with Luke and Lorelai. Once he discovers that Luke didn't get Lorelai anything for Valentine's Day, he kindly offers him to take one of the gifts he got for Rory. Luke accepts, grateful. Near the end of the trip, Logan's father Mitchum angrily visits saying that he needs to get serious and demands that he graduates and starts to work. This problem proves to be true during seasons 6&7. During Logan and Rory's relationship, Jess Mariano makes a visit. He asks to go grab a bite with Rory, but Logan comes along with them, offended by the fact that they were "high school sweet hearts." Logan finds himself in a one-sided competition wth Jess, trying to intimidate him with his intellect. He makes digs at the fact that Jess is an author, which makes Rory angry. Rory explains to Jess that Logan is upset and tired, and he isn't like this. Jess later confronts Rory and yells at her for temporarily dropping out of college and for being with a guy like Logan. This is a big part of what motivates Rory to go back to Yale. Logan and Rory attend his sister Honor's wedding together. While with the bridesmaids, Rory discovers that several of them slept with Logan while they were separated. This angers Rory, and causes them to fight. Rory goes to Paris' apartment and sulks. Logan comes to the apartment and asks to see Rory. Logan eventually convinces Rory that he thought they were on a break. Rory accepts his explanation and they go back to his apartment. Despite Logan's explanation, Rory remains mad at him for several weeks. Logan goes out on a LDB stunt with his friends. He is gone for awhile. Rory receives a call saying that Logan was in a bad accident. He jumped from a cliff and his parachute didn't open correctly. He suffered form a collapsed lung, broken ribs, and internal bleeding. Luckily, Logan was okay. Rory was relieved that he was okay and was angered to see that his father hadn't visited. As demanded that his father come to see him. Logan is happy and surprised to see his father. After this incident, Rory is no longer angry with Logan for the bridesmaids incident. Logan graduates and has to move to London. Rory throws him a going away party in their apartment. The theme is London and Rory uses a phony British accent. Both are sad that they must part from each other. The next morning, Rory asks to go to the airport with him, to which he says no. He explains that if she goes with him he won't get on that plane, meaning that he wouldn't be able to leave her. Rory watches as Logan goes down the elevator. Following their boat theft and Rory moving into the Gilmore mansion, they carry on as usual. Logan continues his romantic gestures throughout season 7. He and Rory grow very close and serious. At the end of the final season, Logan proposes at Rory's graduation party. Rory takes the ring and says she needs to think. Lorelai convinces Rory that she would "know" if she should say yes. After a lot of thinking, Rory meets Ligan after her graduation ceremony and says that she can't because she wants to start her career before she gets married. Heartbroken, Logan says he can't wait and says it's all or nothing. Rory stands by her decision, and Logan says "goodbye, Rory" and walks away. A Rogan (Rory and Logan ship name) reunion is possible during the revival. Friendships [[Lane Kim|'Lane Kim']] :Main article: Lane and Rory Through the whole series they stay best friends. They both live in Stars Hollow and first meet when they are children. Lane is Rory's first friend in Stars Hollow after moving there. While attending Stars Hollow High and Chilton, they spend most of their leisure time together. When Rory moves to Yale they don't have the chance to see each other very often, but they still call each other for a chat or whenever they have a problem. [[Paris Geller|'Paris Geller']] During the years at Chilton, Rory and Paris don't get along with each other that well. Paris can't deal with the fact that Rory is the better student and gets accepted to Harvard, while she is turned down. At first, Rory suffers and can't handle the intimidating Paris, but eventually they become friends - Paris later calls Rory even her best friend - and they live together most of the time at Yale. When Rory gets voted editor of the Yale Daily News because nobody could stand Paris anymore, Paris takes Rory's stuff and puts it on the doorway, which makes Rory move in with Logan. However, when both Rory and Paris break up with their boyfriends for about a night, they make up. Paris continues to work at the Daily News, and they stay close friends. Rory and Paris share the same idea of important things in life. They work hard for school and university, are in relationships rather than meet new guys every night and don't show much interest in parties. [[Madeline Lynn|'Madeline']] &''' [[Louise Grant|'''Louise]] Madeleine and Louise are friends of Paris's during the years at Chilton. They are not very ambitious students and show more interest in boys, parties and fashion. Rory later meets them again in Florida at the spring parties and they once show up in Yale - for a party as well, of course. [[Marty|'Marty']] ]] Rory meets Marty in her first year at Yale. He sleeps in the hallway after a party - without any clothes on. She wakes him up and gives him something to wear so he can get back to his room without anybody noticing what had happened. After this incident, their friendship grows and he even admits that he has a crush on her, but Rory is already in love with Logan. Marty later starts a relationship with Lucy, behaving as if he and Rory didn't know each other. When Lucy finds out, she breaks up with him, making Rory feel guilty. [[Lucy|'Lucy']]' & Olivia' Lucy and Olivia are two girls that Rory meets and befriends during her last year at Yale. Rory even takes them home to Stars Hollow where she has a little break down, because everybody knows exactly what to do after graduation except for her. Rory and Lucy have a fight concerning Marty in Season 7. However, they manage to work it all out. Quotes * Hey, it's freezing First Line * Like, 'stop-eating-the-paste' special? Trivia *As a child she went on a pony ride. The pony died while she was on it, and ended up rolling itself into a ditch. This traumatized Rory, and she refused to go on a horse ride with Lorelai because of it. *She met Lane the first day of kindergarten. Rory was wearing an old Ramones t-shirt when Lane went up to her and asked her if she wanted to share her crayons. From there they stayed friends forever.I Get a Sidekick Out of You *Her dream was always to go Harvard, but she changed her mind and attended Yale instead. *Rory loves to readNick & Nora/Sid & Nancy and has an extensive book collection.Richard in Stars Hollow *Her first D-grade was in Max Medina's English class at Chilton.The Deer Hunters *Davey, Sookie's son, is her godson.Always a Godmother, Never a God *On her birthday, Lorelai always tells her the story of her birth.Rory's Birthday PartiesTwenty-One is the Loneliest Number *Luke baked her a coffee cake and blew up balloons at a special table for her sweet 16th birthday. *In real life Alexis (Rory) doesn't drink coffee. Every time you see her drink coffee it is actually Coke. *She looks to Luke as a father figure. *One time, Rory tried to drag her mother to parent teacher conferences at 6 in the morning. The school wasn't even open yet. *She could name the state capitals at 2, and all the elements at 3. *By age 10 she could elucidate on the details of Nietzche's influences. *She graduated from Chilton as valedictorian with a 4.2 GPA.Those Are Strings, Pinocchio *By age 12 she already had read a lot of books by authors with a Russian surname. *Her idol is Christiane Amanpour.The Lorelais' First Day at Chilton *She was in German and French club at Stars Hollow High. *She has mentioned that she can speak some SpanishFight Face and FrenchA Deep-Fried Korean Thanksgiving and has taken Latin. Later at Yale she has mentioned that she's considering learning Russian. *On her last day at Stars Hollow High, she dressed up for gym and played volleyball, which is extremely atypical of Rory. *She was born during a snowstorm. *Rory wouldn't step on wet grass until she was three years old.Hammers and Veils *She dropped out of Yale for a short period of timeA House Is Not a Home, to later returnThe Prodigal Daughter Returns. *She won't go near the stove because her mother used to tell her that it was the Devil's hands.The Bracebridge Dinner *It took her three months to learn how to ride a bike. *Her favorite flowers are sunflowers. *Her arrangement for Yale is as follows: 5 years after graduating with her BA (or 7 years after her MA) she has to start paying her grandparents back. *Rory lives between different worlds, the world of her mother where she is surrounded with love, inspirational books, movies, music, and a simple but happy small-town-life, and on the other side the world of her grandparents, where things like perfectionism, luxury, money and idealism are leading. Photos :[[Rory Gilmore/Gallery|'Rory Gilmore/Gallery']] Appearances Season 1 1.01 • 1.02 • 1.03 • 1.04 • 1.05 • 1.06 • 1.07 • 1.08 • 1.09 • 1.10 • 1.11 • 1.12 • 1.13 • 1.14 • 1.15 • 1.16 • 1.17 • 1.18 • 1.19 • 1.20 • 1.21 Season 2 2.01 • 2.02 • 2.03 • 2.04 • 2.05 • 2.06 • 2.07 • 2.08 • 2.09 • 2.10 • 2.11 • 2.12 • 2.13 • 2.14 • 2.15 • 2.16 • 2.17 • 2.18 • 2.19 • 2.20 • 2.21 • 2.22 Season 3 3.01 • 3.02 • 3.03 • 3.04 • 3.05 • 3.06 • 3.07 • 3.08 • 3.09 • 3.10 • 3.11 • 3.12 • 3.13 • 3.14 • 3.15 • 3.16 • 3.17 • 3.18 • 3.19 • 3.20 • 3.21 • 3.22 Season 4 4.01 • 4.02 • 4.03 • 4.04 • 4.05 • 4.06 • 4.07 • 4.08 • 4.09 • 4.10 • 4.11 • 4.12 • 4.13 • 4.14 • 4.15 • 4.16 • 4.17 • 4.18 • 4.19 • 4.20 • 4.21 • 4.22 Season 5 5.01 • 5.02 • 5.03 • 5.04 • 5.05 • 5.06 • 5.07 • 5.08 • 5.09 • 5.10 • 5.11 • 5.12 • 5.13 • 5.14 • 5.15 • 5.16 • 5.17 • 5.18 • 5.19 • 5.20 • 5.21 • 5.22 Season 6 6.01 • 6.02 • 6.03 • 6.04 • 6.05 • 6.06 • 6.07 • 6.08 • 6.09 • 6.10 • 6.11 • 6.12 • 6.13 • 6.14 • 6.15 • 6.16 • 6.17 • 6.18 • 6.19 • 6.20 • 6.21 • 6.22 Season 7 7.01 • 7.02 • 7.03 • 7.04 • 7.05 • 7.06 • 7.07 • 7.08 • 7.09 • 7.10 • 7.11 • 7.12 • 7.13 • 7.14 • 7.15 • 7.16 • 7.17 • 7.18 • 7.19 • 7.20 • 7.21 • 7.22 Notes and references Category:Characters